


Miss You

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas misses Dean, Cas on a business trip, Dean misses Cas, Destiel Fluff, Face time, Fluff, Jess and Sam are only mentioned, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is off on a business trip, and every night he face times his boyfriend Dean, who is still in Kansas.</p><p>Based off a Tumblr post. Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out my Just Giving page https://www.justgiving.com/wolfstar4evr/ . I'm trying to raise money by writing stories of your choice which I know is probably a crappy and useless idea but I can't think of anything else I'm actually capable of doing. Just £1 or whatever the equivalent is would make my life, seriously. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey babe."

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

Cas grins at his fiance through the camera on his phone. "Good," He replies with a smirk. "How's it goin' over there? How are Jess and Sam?"

"All good," Dean proclaims, smiling so wide it reaches his eyes, causing Cas's heart to swell with love for him. "The little one has finally made an appearance. All three of them are resting now. Sammy was almost in tears."

The blue eyed man's eyes and smile go softer at this. "I'm not surprised," He murmurs. "I think I'd cry if we had a kid, even if it wasn't related to us."

"You never mentioned wanting kids before," Dean replies, regarding him carefully. "Although its definitely something to talk about."

Castiel only shrugs. "I hadn't really thought about it before."

They fall easily into a comfortable silence, before Dean decides it's time they get back into their old routine. "So, what did you have to eat today Angel?"

Cas laughs at the change in conversation. "The usual. Although for lunch I had this amazing salad and the dressing tasted kinda like maple syrup, which was weird but beautiful."

Dean winces in disgust. "Seriously Cas? Ugh, I can't believe I'm engaged to a health freak."

At that Castiel feels another swell of love for this creature and the fact that he is his; that he gets to spend the rest of life, eternity, with this man. But with that love comes a sense of longing. Longing to be with him, so be wrapped securely in Dean's arms and kissing him or just lying there, basking in each other's presence. Catching the change's in facial expressions, Dean realises what his lover is thinking, and murmurs a soft "Soon. You'll be home soon."

"A few days," Cas corrects. "Possibly a week. It feels like an eternity."

"Believe me," Dean frowns. "I know. But we'll make it through." He grins at the last part, settling back in his chair.

Castiel smiles back, blinking tiredly. It is 1 am after all, but he always makes time for Dean. "I think I have to go get some sleep," He mumbles, rubbing at his eyes.

"Me too," Dean agrees. "But I'll talk to you in the morning, yeah?"

"Of course," Cas breathes. "Of course. I love you."

"I love you too," Dean agrees, his smile stretching wider. "See ya babe. Miss you." They had long stopped saying goodbye, deciding it was stupid since they knew they'd always see each other again, no matter what.

"Miss you too. So much. See ya," Cas whispers, before stopping the call. Only one week to go.


End file.
